Pequeño Lovi
by HetalianWriterGirl
Summary: Antonio has finally had enough of Lovino's insults and hate, so he leaves. Leaving Lovino alone in the big house they once shared...pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to throw up. It had been happening a lot lately since I found out. Yeah, I'm a guy...and I'm pregnant. I guess it has to do with being a country and all. The doctors says that since I'm a country I'm not going to be "expecting" for nine months, only four months. I haven't told the tomato bastard yet. He's off in Spain, fixing the economy or something. I wiped my mouth, flushed my vomit down the toilet, and got up, walking to the sink to brush my teeth. After I had brushed my teeth, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked...pasta...ice cream...pickles? Or all. I chose the latter. The cravings I was having lately were weird. Like really weird. I wake up at midnight wanting deep fried peanuts... Is that normal? I took the pasta, ice cream, and pickles out all at once and put them into a bowl. I looked at the food in the plate, and for some reason it looked appetizing. I shrugged and carried the bowl into the living room before sitting cross-legged on the couch the bowl on my lap.

I grabbed the remote and changed the channels. I searched the channel before finding the re-run of the season finale of The Bachelor. I had missed it, I was at Feli's house. I closely watched the screen as a recap of the last episode was playing, for some reason I couldn't look away. Damn hormones! I don't even care who Juan Pablo chooses... Or maybe I do... A little! The episode was almost over. I saw him pick up the rose.

"And the girl I choose is..." Said Juan Pablo (this season's Bachelor) and before I could hear who it was, a certain Spaniard deiced it would be a good time to come home from Spain.

"Buenos Dias, Loviii!" He said as he came over to give me a kiss, accidentally turning the television off.

"DAMN IT TO HELL!" I yelled in frustration as the Spaniard gave me a puzzled look.

"What? Lovi are you okay?" He asked.

"I was okay until you came home!" I spat back.

"But aren't you happy to see me?" He asked, his voice a little more serious than usual.

"No! Why would I be!" I replied harshly.

"But it's my birthday... And I wanted to spend it with you!" He said, but this time his voice was completely serious.

"Well you thought wrong" I replied, as I watched every moment the Spaniard made.

"You know what Lovino, I'm sick of this" he said harshly raising his voice a little.

I stared at him in shock, he never used a harsh tone of voice with we or even raised his voice a little at me, or used my full name.

"Um, sick of what" I said quietly, hoping deep down that he wouldn't say he was sick of me.

"I'm sick of this relationship, it feels like all I do is love you and then you push me away! I don't want to do this anymore! It's one sided and- you're not even listening!"

I wasn't listening.

All I could think about was the baby. Should I tell him? _Hey Antonio guess what? I know you're about to dump me but... I'm pregnant! Yay! Whoopty fucking doop_. Even if he knew I doubt he'd stay...

"Lovino...I'm done." He whispered as he got up off the couch and walked up the stairs, Damn it!

_ Why does he keep calling me by my first name? I prefer Lovi a lot more- but I would never let him know that! _

"Hey bastard, where are you going?" I asked.

"To go pack my stuff and then I'm fucking leaving, if you were listening you'd have heard why!"

"What the fuck! Bastard, you can't be serious" I asked as I walked up the stairs after him.

_ It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay._ I repeated in my head_ all couples fight_.

I walked in to the master bedroom to see Antonio throwing clothes into luggages. All I could do was stare as I imagined myself raising a child alone. Hey mommy where's daddy? The child would ask, and what would I say? _Oh, you know...I let him walk out of our lives._

"Antonio are you really leaving..." That was probably the stupidest thing to ask, seeing as he was packing his bags, but I just need to hear it again to make sure I didn't imagine it the first time.

"Yes, I am"

I couldn't take it anymore. I crossed my arms across my chest tightly, to hold back the tears until I was away from him, and walked to the guest room. I needed to get away from Antonio. Now. Once inside I locked the door and wrapped myself in the blanket, that I took off of the guest bed. I sunk to the floor wrapped up in the blanket, the floor felt cold against my hot skin that showed from under the blanket. _You fucked up Lovino! Now he's leaving and all you can do is cry! _I pulled the blanket to my face and listened thru the wall to the sound of clothes being pulled out of the closet. I blinked hard, _don't fucking cry! Don't fucking cry!_ I reprimanded myself. But the thoughts of being a single parent haunted me. A single tear made its way to my jaw. Then another. And another. I held myself as the sobs raked my body. I cried. I felt like a fucking idiot. But I cried, quietly into the blanket until I heard a knock on my door and I rose to answer it.

"Hey Lovino, here are the keys to the house" he said as he plopped the keys into my shaking hands.

"O-Oh, okay" I said.

"Lovino? Have you been crying?" He asked a slight spark of hope lighting his eyes, the hope that I still cared.

"No" I replied back while looking at the floor.

"Can I ask you a question before I leave?"

"Yeah...sure"

"Did you even love me" he asked his eyes full of hope that I would say yes...

I did love him, with all my heart.

I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted him to leave.

"No"

He sighed.

"I knew it!"

He said picking up his bags, angrily walking down the stair. I followed, like a kicked time he took a step way from me it felt like he was taking a piece of my heart with him.

"Antonio wait! I need to tell you something!" I called as I rushed to catch up with him, he was already at the door.

"Well you know what!? I don't want to hear it!" He shouted as he slammed the door.

"I'm pregnant..." I whispered to myself in the quiet house, as the tears slid down my face.

~A Few Months Later~

Felicia was born this morning. Weighing at exactly 7 pounds she was a healthy weight for a newborn. She was born in South Italy at 3:38 in the morning. She has light green eyes like her father Antonio, and the dark red/brown hair I have. She has my skin tone, and his smile. I have a feeling she has Antonio's personality too. I always catch her smiling and looking happy for no reason...just like Antonio. I picked up my phone deciding I would call Feliciano.

"Hi frattelo! (authors note: Fratello means brother in Italian) Why are you calling?" He asked excitedly.

"Um, well... How do I put this?.. I was pregnant and I just had a girl-"

"FRATELLO! Brothers are supposed to tell each other these kind of things!" He squealed into the phone.

"Her name is the female version of yours; Felicia" I said as I heard him squeal into the phone again.

I smiled. I missed talking to my brother. The next half hour consisted of me answering pointless questions over the phone, like where Antonio was, or how I was feeling, or where I was so he could visit me. I answered all of the questions truthfully except for the question about where Antonio was. I answered that question by saying he was in Spain and would visit after his business trip. I said goodbye to him and then hung up. Feliciano would be arriving, with the potato bastard, in a hour or two. They were up in North Italy, but not too far away from the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

~3 Months Later~

I walked up the stair when I heard Felicia cry. She had been taking a nap, but not anymore.

"Why are you crying now bambina?" (Author's note: bambina means girl) I asked tiredly, as I walked over to her crib.

She looked hungry, so I picked her up and bounced her on my hip as I waked down stairs to make her a bottle. I walked into the kitchen, and looked around for her formula.

None.

We ran out.

She continued to cry, as I bounced on my hip some more, thinking it would somehow help calm her down. It didn't. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door to my car. Once there I put Felicia in her baby-seat, and turned on the car. By now Felicia sounded like a human siren. The crying was only getting louder.

"Felica? Do you want to do mommy a favor?" I asked, and by mommy I mean me.

Because I had her, yeah...I'm her mom and her dad. She looked at me puzzled before continuing to screech.

"Felicia! Stop crying! Please!" I begged over her wails.

Finally we arrived there. The grocery store. Once she saw where we were. She instantly stopped crying. She loved the grocery store. I don't know why. Maybe because she's related to Feli and he loves food. I don't know, it's just a thought. I unbuckled her and walked inside the store. I smiled as she oohed and ahhed at the food. I went to the infant place of the store where they sold the formula, I put a few in the cart along with some other baby food. I was about to check out when I noticed someone was staring at me from across the store. Antonio. And he was walking over. His eyes glued to Felicia. I started getting more nervous the closer he got. I picked Felicia up out of the cart and ran out the store. Deciding I would go to a different grocery store. I ran to my car, quickly strapped her in her seat, and then drove away. I could see Antonio looking around for my car, as I was leaving the parking lot. Antonio and I haven't talked in seven months, as I mentioned earlier I only had to be pregnant for four months since I'm a country. Yeah, it's weird and complicated. He had left before she was born, so that's four months and now she's three months old. Seven months. Seven long months. I drove to a different grocery store. Felicia's eyes lit up. The thought of going to two grocery stores in one day was probably amazing to her. She loved looking at the pasta, and always made me buy some. Definitely related to Feliciano. I parked the car and opened her door. I took her out of her seat and brought her inside the store. She started to coo as I put some pasta into the cart. I smiled. She smiled back.

I walked to the dairy section passing Switzerland and Liechtenstein on the way there. Vash gave a nod in recognition that I was there as I murmured a "hi", and passed Lili with another murmured "hi". Both of their eyes where glued to Felica. I quickly put milk into the cart and walked to the baby section and bought some formula and made my way to the check out. The only people that knew I had a baby were Feliciano and the potato bastard. The potato bastard only knew because Feliciano had to tell him. I wanted to keep it that way, only two people knowing I had a child...and that it was Antonio's. If anyone asked who Felica was I'd say she was a friend's daughter...for some reason I didn't think that lie would work on Antonio. The thought of Antonio following me out of the other store bothered me. _He probably knew Felica was his! She has HIS eyes. The same shade of green. _I thought as I payed the cashier and made my way out of the store. The drive home consisted of Felica sleeping and me humming along to the radio. I drove onto my driveway and parked the car before grabbing the grocery bags in one hand and Felicia in the other. I walked over to the door when a problem presented itself. How was I going to unlock the door. I was contemplating dropping the groceries and then unlocking the door, when the keys fell from my hands- and were picked up by..._Antonio_. I looked at him in shock. Tightening my grip on Felica, not to tight though.

"I think you dropped these." He said as he unlocked the door and took the groceries out of my hand, seeing as I was struggling to hold everything at once.

"Thank you." I said taking the keys and walking inside the large empty home.

"Lovino...when were you going to tell me..." He said quietly as he entered the home, shutting the door behind him.

Placing the groceries on the kitchen counter and coming back.

"About what?" I asked as I walked up the stairs.

"You know what I'm talking about! Don't act dumb!" He whispered/yelled as he followed me up the stairs.

I knew what he was talking about.

He was talking about Felica...

"I don't know what you'er talking about...and do me a fucking favor and get out of my house." I hissed.

"Lovino! There's a child-our child in your hands and you'er swearing!" He said as he followed me down the hall.

"Shut up fuckface! She's my daughter and maybe I want her to hear me, maybe I want her to learn how to swear!" I spat back. Even though I didn't mean the words I said. I would never want to hear a swear word come out of Felicia's mouth. Ever.

"Don't swear Lovino! She might hear you!" He whispered back.

I ignored him and walked into Felica's room. He followed. He watched as I placed Felica in her crib, gave her a kiss on the forehead, tucked her in and shut the door as I left the room. Turning on a monitor that you put in a baby's room to hear when they wake up or when they cry. The speaker was next to my bed in my room.

"Can you fucking get out of my house, you bastard!" I spat as he followed me down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and started to put the groceries away.

"It's obvious she's my daughter" Antonio replied dryly while helping me put away the groceries.

"She's not yours" I replied quickly.

"Don't bullshit me" he replied.

His back turned to me as he put away the baby formula in the pantry. I thought back to when we were teenagers and I always said that line to him.

"I don't know what you'er talking about" I replied as I put away the milk.

"Don't fucking lie!" He hissed at me. A menacing tone to his voice.

A menacing tone that scared me.

"Okay...fine...She's your daughter. Are you happy now!? I was going to tell you before you left, but then you fucking slammed the door in my face! Why are you even here! Oh, I know! You're here to take away the last fucking thing I care about. My daughter...and I'm not going to let you." I replied as I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

I didn't know why I had walked there. I sat on the couch and looked up at Antonio's face. He looked amused. He sat down next to me, putting an arm over my shoulders and then...he laughed. I looked at him. _Why was he laughing at a time like this?_ I shrugged his arm off my shoulder and glared at him.

"What's wrong with you!" I yelled as I sat up and my glare harshened.

"You're funny Lovi!" He said, and then, he smiled.

"I don't know what's so funny about me telling you what I think, you bastard!" I hissed at him as I glowered in anger.

"Your fear! It's funny! It's funny that you think I'm here to take our child away from you!"

"If you'er not here to take her away...then why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here for you Lovi...because, I still love you." He said.

Rising from his seat. I felt my cheeks burn, as I looked up at his green eyes.

"I'm sorry..." I said quietly.

"For what Lovi?"

"For always being mean, or pretending I don't like you, or f-fucking up and never telling you I love you!" I said as tears flowed down my face.

I looked down. I felt like a fuck up. I felt my face bing lifted up by my chin. I stared at Antonio. What was he doing?

"Lovi... I love you too"

And with that the Spaniard I had slowly fallen in love with in high school, moved in with after college, and had a child with... Kissed me. He pulled away to take a breath and smiled. I smiled too. We were both leaning in for another kiss when- he hear a cry from upstairs. We both ran up. We went into Felica's room, that's were the crying was coming from. I opened the door to see that Felica had woken up and was crying. I walked over and picked her up. As soon as she saw Antonio, she stopped crying.

"I'm your daddy" Antonio said gently, as I handed him Felica.

He gave her a kiss on top of the head before rocking her until she fell asleep again. He placed her in her crib, tucking her in. We looked at her as she snored softly, her soft brown hair, and green eyes that were closed now. Antonio held my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Antonio..."

"Yeah, Lovi"

"Never leave again...bastard" I said tiredly, yawning at the end.

"Nunca más mi pequeño Lovi" he promised into my ear.

For some reason, I believed him.


End file.
